Wild Magic
by Rapscallion
Summary: AU How does someone survive in a world of magical chaos? Read and Review please. Discontinued.
1. Journal Entry 1

Rapscallion Rant: This is something I wrote on the spur of the moment to vent my frustration at being unable to overcome my writer's block with Cast In Stone. If enough people like this random thing, don't really know what it is myself, I may turn it into a real story. And I do have some ideas as to where I'd take it, sorta. For those of you wondering, I am starting to break my writer's block with Cast In Stone and hope to find the time and inspiration to get the next chapter up in a week or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, although I do live in a land of Chaos.

**Wild Magic**

Journal Entry 1 – 3 months after the Magi War ended

_Random crazy days are all that I have left. No more Order for Chaos rules the lands. It all began with the Magi War. I was only a small child no more thantwo years of age and constantly exploring the vast expanses of my own backyard when the war arrived at the front door. My parents were both exceptional mages and were recruited to the war front that day, that was eleven years ago._

_The enemy was a legion of dark mages who fought to rule. Neither side came out as victor, now the survivors deal with a world torn by wild magic released at the Last Battle. Where a paved sidewalk is one day, a large hedge may reside the next. Nothing remains the same for more than a few hours except for the few people who have enough magic within them to shield out the wild magic. Only by keeping this journal and pen on my person constantly am I able to keep them from being transformed._

_My best friend and cousin, Tomoyo, is currently a piano. Or maybe she's changed form again, it doesn't really matter, she'll never be herself again. I only have enough magic within myself to keep the rampant wild magic from changing my form. The only other person I know to still be who they always have been is my brother, Touya. He only barely manages to stay human, once a knife he was using almost merged with his hand, he has to be careful in this world of wild magic. Sometimes I think that there are others out there who haven't changed, but then I have yet to meet any of them._

_Touya and I are on a journey, searching for other mages within this ever-changing world. We have to be careful that we do not get separated, for the world changes around us constantly and it would be difficult to find one another ever again. It also makes the chances of us finding another mage extremely slim. Food is also a rare commodity, and there is no way to know if what we are eating had been edible before the chaos began. At least we can tell what has a soul; any inanimate objects that were formed from something with a soul vibrate slightly._

_Today was dark and stormy, at least it was for most of the day; the clouds would completely vanish every couple of minutes for a few seconds leaving the sky a beautiful clear blue. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. The weather seems to have a mind of its own and changes moods so fast that it is completely impossible to predict. Sometimes it will literally rain cats and dogs, although unless they were formed from something that was alive before the chaos, they are dead cats and dogs. Magic can do really strange things to the weather, but it cannot create life. I lament after the days that the weather was predictable. It can make life in this strange land even worse than it already is._

_I suppose that if I am going to write in this journal to provide a record of what the world is currently like, I ought to tell whomever may read this just who I am. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I am thirteen years old. I'm told that I have a lot of magic within me, but I don't know how to use it. Anyone who could have taught me was away at war, I'm just lucky that Touya has an unusable type of magic or he would have had to leave me after his fifteenth birthday and join the warfront._

_Touya, my older brother, is seventeen now and extremely protective of me. Not that I really mind what with the state of the world and all. He can see stuff even most Mages can't, but he just can't manipulate the magical energies within himself. I'm just grateful he has enough power to remain human in this strange world. I don't know what I'd do if I was completely alone._

_I have to go now and eat my dinner. We're having mushrooms and thistles. Not exactly my favorite, but at least its edible. Till I write again, Ja._


	2. Entries 2 through 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

This is chapter two of my random story that I write in when I loose all other inspiration.

I'd also like to just say thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter, namely: Hoshimare, smiles, dreamschemer, and heheangel kisses. Thank you very much.

Wild Magic

Journal Entry 2 – 5 months after the Magi War ended

_Two months have passed since my first entry, the only way we have been able to keep track of how many days have passed is through the small calendars in the front of this planner booklet I have turned into a journal. We have not seen anything even resembling human nor any signs of humans in the areas we have traveled through, not that we'd necessarily find any signs of humans with the wild magic changing the terrain constantly. _

_We have traveled roughly west since my last entry, using the sun and the stars as our guide. Whileour world is infested with wild magic, it does not affect the cosmos. Touya and I share stories about silly things we'd done in the past to pass the time. Reminiscing on what we thought strange before the world was turned upside down and inside out by magic. We know each other a lot better now. _

_Touya told me that he can see and hear ghosts, very creepy if you ask me. A lot of his stories revolve around his ghost encounters as a kid. The first time he saw a ghost he didn't understand why no one else could see the strange person walking around in the kitchen. I told him about my huge crush on his best friend, Yukito. He said that he'd known all along._

_Yukito, I still get butterflies in my stomach when I think about him. Not literally, although I'm sure that someone has experienced that now in this chaotic world. He left to fight in the war when he turned fifteen, and we never saw or heard from him again. I hope that he's still alive out there somewhere. _

_Well, it's time for me to go to bed, I need to be well rested cause you never know what you'll encounter. Till I write again, Ja._

Journal Entry 3 – 6 months after the Magi War ended

_Touya and I are currently stuck crossing a dessert, he thinks that we are likely somewhere in China by now but there is no way to tell. Food is extremely scarce and we are both hoping that the magic will create an oasis around us, and soon. We're so tired, I can only hope that we'll live, if we don't this will be my last journal entry._

Journal Entry 4 – 8 months after the Magi War ended

_This is the first time I've been able to write for quite some time. After Touya and I found ourselves in the jungle the next morning the wild magic was constantly attacking us aggressively. We could feel the magical energies nearly constantly pressing against us and trying to distort our human bodies. _

_For many days, Touya was very ill and he would occasionally change shape. He has now experienced being a chainsaw, a very large yellow and blue bear looking thing, a toy car, and a banana peal. He won't tell me anything about those experiences, though he will occasionally blush in embarrassment when I mention them. The wild magic gave me a bad cold and made me very nauseous. _

_We are now in a swamp; at least that is what the region surrounding us is for the most part. Even in this swamp we will run across an occasional cactus or palm tree. I can hardly wait to get out of it because the wild magic doesn't seem to affect mosquitoes and there are monstrous swarms of them flying around and feasting upon the only living flesh available, namely Touya and me. _

Journal Entry 5 – 11 months after the Magi War ended

_I don't write too often, call me optimistic that I'll live a long life, but I'm trying to save paper for the years to come. Touya and I have still not found any mages. We continue on our westward trek, although we are beginning to travel slightly north as well. We have recently come upon a large body of water, with bits and pieces of floating land masses that are constantly moving around. _

_The water changes color and texture every couple of hours, and at one point had the consistency of Jello. We are unsure of whether to attempt walking around the water, which might mean simply exploring the coastline in the hopes of finding other Mages, or crossing it. I am hoping to avoid crossing it, I really don't want to get stranded out in the ocean, if that is what this is. Although in another few days it could be nothing more than a desert or rainforest. _

Journal Entry 6 – 1 year 1 month after the Magi War ended

_We are still alive, and continued West after the water vanished a few weeks after walking along the coastline. Don't have any clue where on Earth we are now, the geography has changed way too much. Still no sign of others._

Journal Entry 7 – 1 year 6 months after the Magi War ended

_I have been having difficulties with my hair recently; it is unmanageably long and wild. I have no way of brushing it and now it has begun to move on its own, or more precisely, it is becoming full of wild magic and has been changing. Occasionally my hair changes color or becomes slightly stringy. _

_Touya's eyes are almost always golden now, with slit pupils. I worry that soon I may not be human anymore either. It seems that in the long run the wild magic will win out and humanity will be gone forever and the planet uninhabitable. This journal may be a worthless piece of junk soon that I write in for my own sanity._

Journal Entry 8 – 1 year 7 ½ months after the Magi War ended

_I am so glad that I have Touya with me. I know I have already said that but after living for over and year and a half in this world of magical chaos, I have come to really appreciate his presence. He protects me and helps me strive to continue living in this world. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here, possibly go completely insane and then loose all of my remaining humanity._

Journal Entry 9 – 1 year 10 months after the Magi War ended

_I'm still alive and so is Touya. We are now traveling through a frozen wasteland, and it was very warm yesterday. I hope it changes again very soon or we'll be nothing more than Mage-cicles. Touya has his arms wrapped around me to keep me slightly warmer in this bitter-cold weather. We didn't find anything edible to eat all day and I'm starving. We couldn't even find any wood to start a fire with._

Journal Entry 10 – 2 years 2 months after the Magi War ended

_Today was a really bad day. I don't really want to talk about it cause its embarrassing. Touya won't stop laughing at me and calling me a 'klutzy monster'. I AM NOT A MONSTER!!! I don't know why he calls me that, I'm not that loud._

Journal Entry 11 – 2 years 5 months after the Magi War ended

_Today we actually saw a bird chirping and flying around. We watched it for a few hours and it didn't change. Touya could see a slight barrier around the little bird and determined that someone put a protective shield around it to keep out all the wild magic. That means that we're not the only mages alive. We hope that we'll find more creatures and traces of the mages. At least now we have a lead, although we have no clue how long the bird has been shielded or where it came from. We can only hope that we are getting closer to others, and they actually know how to keep the wild magic from affecting things._

Journal Entry 12 – 2 years 9 ¼ months after the Magi War ended

_Today is April first, my sixteenth birthday, and a day that had been known as 'April Fools'. I don't feel any different than I did yesterday, it is still just my brother and me searching haphazardly for any other Mages. _

_After the first bird we'd occasionally spot an animal roaming around with a protective shield around it. The sightings have become slightly more frequent as we journey west. While I am careful to keep my hopes from getting too high that we'll find others, each time I see a normal animal I feel my hopes rising higher and higher._

Journal Entry 13 – 3 years after the Magi War ended

_Today was a very long day and we only found enough food this morning for breakfast. Now it is slightly past dinner time and I feel absolutely exhausted. I don't know that we'll even live long enough to find any others. Food has been getting harder and harder to find as the days go by. We have also not seen any signs of shielded life for two weeks. _

_I don't know if I'll ev_

A loud noise in the fluorescent orange bushes behind Sakura brought her out of her musings in mid thought. Startled, yet wary, she placed her journal and pen back into her pack that she always carried and searched the bushes carefully. 

Touya was also observing the guilty bushes as though some monster was about to pop out of them, and he wasn't too far off in his thinking either. Before either of them could react a dark bluish black creature flew at them giggling insanely. He appeared to be a flying stuffed animal with butterfly wings and it was acting severely drunk, flying in random circles and laughing giddily at nothing.

Following shortly after was a tall woman with red hair screaming out, "Suppi-chan!" repeatedly. Sakura jumped back in surprise and Touya face-planted into the dirt as the screaming girl veered from her original course and jumped upon Touya's back.

To Be Continued…


End file.
